1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an apparatus and a method for managing data records for associated seals from products, such as appliances or objects, for example bottles or medication packagings.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a seal from a product is a security label. In this case, security labels exist that, following removal, can be recognized as invalid, e.g. by the appearance of an “Invalid” legend or by a checkerboard or diamond pattern. In addition, it is known practice to print a code, such as a piece of identification information, a consecutive number or a barcode, on security labels. However, it is not possible to read from these whether a seal has been broken.
In addition, in the case of drinks bottles and candy, it is known practice to print an access code, for example a password consisting of digits and letters, onto a label or a screw cap, so that the access code can be read only when the packaging has been opened. Conventionally, however, the access code needs to be typed manually by the user, e.g. in order to retrieve bonus information from a website of the manufacturer. Examples of such bonus information include comics or ringtones.
In addition, the use of PIN letters, e.g. for SIM mobile radio chip cards, is known. These involve the PIN being able to be read only after a protective label has been rubbed away or removed. This serves as evidence of first opening, so that the authorized recipient and user can check that another has not already obtained the PIN before him. In addition, it is common to code particular information, such as a URL (Uniform Resource Locator), a telephone number, an E-mail address or the like, as a two-dimensional barcode, for example as a data matrix code or as a QR code (Quick Response Code). By way of example, a two-dimensional barcode of this kind can be captured and decoded by the camera of a mobile telephone. Following decoding, the corresponding URL can be loaded and displayed by a web browser on, for example, the mobile telephone.
Furthermore, an electronic product code to identify a product is known. The product code may be coded as a barcode or RFID. Examples include product codes on medication packagings.
However, the user of such a product having a seal has no assurance that he is breaking the seal for the first time. Overall, the opening or breakage of a seal for a product is conventionally not automated and reliably capturable and also verifiable by a trustworthy entity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantages.